User blog:Jaxhawk/A CONSERVATIVE RAY OF SUNSHINE IN THE MADOFF SCAM
Posted by Jax Hawk on Tuesday, January 06, 2009 9:28:36 AM January 05, 2009 AS A LIFE LONG CONSERVATIVE I WELCOMED THE NEWS THAT THE PONZI SCHEME OF MADOFF PRODUCED SOME FORTUITOUS EVENTS FOR CONSERVATIVES LIKE ME. The sudden collapse of the Madoff hedge fund, resulted in the revelation that Madoff swindled many clients out of up to $50 billion.Madoff’s hedge fund collapse has hurt — and in some cases fatally wounded — scores of nonprofit groups and charitable foundations. And it is notable that many of his victims are Leftist organizations. Madoff is(or was) a heavy donor to Democratic candidates, but his fund also did irreparable harm to the liberal and far-left causes he loves. At least two major left-leaning charities are closing their doors as a direct consequence of the record-breaking fraud. The giant Picower Foundation had the misfortune to choose Madoff to manage its more than $1 billion in assets. The charity has given away more than $189 million since 1999. A sizable chunk of its funding has gone to abortion groups, including NARAL ($3.2 million), Center for Reproductive Rights ($2.5 million), Planned Parenthood ($2.4 million), and Center for Reproductive Law and Policy ($625,000). Picower Foundation gave $2.9 million to the Southern Poverty Law Center, a public interest law firm that uses politically skewed definitions of racism to indoctrinate children while smearing conservatives who question racial preference programs. The foundation also gave $200,000 to Project Vote (a.k.a. Voting for America), an affiliate of the radical Association of Community Organizations for Reform Now (ACORN). Another affected charity is the JEHT Foundation, which said it expects to close down in January because its benefactors invested in Madoff’s hedge fund. JEHT, an acronym that stands for Justice, Equality, Human dignity and Tolerance, is a reliable funder of far left causes and has given away more than $72 million in grants since heiress and Democratic donor Jeanne Levy-Church founded it in 2000. JEHT gave $1.7 million to the ACLU and its foundation, along with $839,500 to the ultra-leftist public interest law firm, the Center for Constitutional Rights. CCR helped to convince the Supreme Court in Boumediene v. Bush (2008) to confer habeas corpus rights for the first time in history on alien enemies detained abroad by the U.S. military in wartime. The decision gives terrorists a green light to manipulate our justice system and flout the well-established laws of civilized warfare. The Madoff scandal has also ended Madoff’s personal philanthropic efforts. Madoff Family Foundation, which reported assets of $19.1 million at the end of 2007, has given $110,000 to the anti-poverty Robin Hood Foundation since 2003. Newsman Tom Brokaw and Children’s Defense Fund president and Hillary Clinton pal Marian Wright Edelman sit on the Robin Hood board. The liberal foundation has given ACORN $821,000. George Soros’s Soros Fund Charitable Foundation gave the Robin Hood Foundation a $9.8 million community development grant in 2000. JEHT gave $250,000 to the American Institute for Social Justice, an ACORN affiliate. The Saul Alinsky-inspired Institute trains community organizers and in recent years has served as a shadowy financial clearinghouse, directing $9 million to ACORN and two of its other affiliates. Source:The American Spectator It is also pertinent to note that JEHT gave $55,000 to Nan Aron’s Alliance for Justice, a group that systematically distorts conservative judges’ records in an effort to block their elevation to higher courts. The Alliance helped to torpedo the Supreme Court nomination of Robert Bork in 1987 and nearly succeeded in “borking” Clarence Thomas in 1991. More recently, the group fought President Bush’s nominations of Charles Pickering and Priscilla Owen to federal courts. You see my son there is a God after all! Tags: commentary, foundations, loses, madoff Uploaded Images Category:MADOFF FALLOUT